


[Podfic of] Nefarious

by klb



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by convolutedConcussion</p><p>Author's summary: Patty gets sick. Holtzy takes care of her--of <i>course</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Nefarious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nefarious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783993) by [convolutedConcussion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Nefarious.mp3) | **Size:** 20.3 MB | **Duration:** 14:52

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So many different Holtzmann headspaces to play with in this one! Caught-offguard worried Holtzmann, fully prepared and armored flirty Holtzmann, just-woke-up Holtzmann gradually transitioning into more awareness and re-donning her armor... AAH she is so interesting!
> 
> Also, Patty's mind is the loveliest place to live. Especially Patty's mind while she is being babied for the first time since she was a kid and is having all these *feelings* about it.
> 
> They are so good for each other. I could write an essay on all the things they have in common and all the ways they are different from each other and how each of them sees the other in ways that nobody else around them does and is just endlessly fascinated by and enamored with what they see. But this story already does a superb job of showing all of that. So here instead is my audio love letter to this fic. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
